As performance capabilities of portable electronic devices such as smart phones has steadily risen, a variety of services are now provided through electronic devices. Specifically, in addition to basic services such as telephone calls, text sending, etc., service areas are being expanded with more complex services such as games, instant messaging, document editing, image/video playback and editing, and the like. As a myriad of services are provided through electronic devices, various functions other than simple data input/output and processing are required. In particular, services that require security, such as mobile payment services, may also be provided, and biometric data (e.g., fingerprints, iris scanning, etc.) may be utilized to ensure reliable security.
For example, fingerprint data can be acquired through a fingerprint sensor. In general, the size of the fingerprint sensor embedded in the electronic device is relatively smaller than the size of one's finger. Accordingly, in order to register clear fingerprint information in the electronic device, a user is typically required to inconveniently repeat a process of inputting his fingerprint several times. To improve the recognition rate further, a wide range of fingerprints is acquired, which usually requires about 10 to 20 registration operations per finger. Thus, it takes a considerable time to register the fingerprint, whereby the user is inconvenienced in using the fingerprint function.